bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Dragonoid
}} Iron Dragonoid (Japanese version: is a Bakugan, and a variation of Dragonoid. Information Description An evolution of the legendary Dragonoid line of Bakugan. The extended reach of Iron Dragonoid's neck enables him to shoot plasma blasts at the opponent with the greatest precision. He uses his strong wings to fan intense heat towards his enemies in battle. The tenacity and strong will of Iron Dragonoid make him difficult to defeat. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Iron Dragonoid made its first anime appearance in Chaos Control, under the control of Anubias and fought Titanium Dragonoid, Preyas, Amazon, and Zenthon with Venexus. They were winning at the start, but were both defeated soon after. He was shown as a Chaos Bakugan and was given to Anubias as a gift from Mag Mel. An Aquos Iron Dragonoid was used in Mind Search by an unnamed Brawler. It was later defeated by Taylean. In Triple Threat, Sellon used Subterra, Haos, and Ventus Iron Dragonoids. They were defeated by Titanium Dragonoid. Many Darkus Iron Dragonoids appeared at the end attacking Bakugan Interspace. An army of Subterra Iron Dragonoids appeared flying in Bakugan Interspace in Interspace Under Siege. In Battle Lines, Anubias used a Pyrus Iron Dragonoid which was defeated by Taylean's Hammermor. In Unfinished Business, a Subterra Iron Dragonoid battles Titanium Dragonoid, but loses. In Behind the Mask, several Iron Dragonoids, along with other Chaos Bakugan, continued to attack Interspace, but were taken down by the Battle Brawlers and Teams Sellon and Anubias. In Dark Moon, Iron Dragonoids were seen among the many Chaos Bakugan working with the Dreadeon clones to protect the five Razen Titans drilling holes into Earth from the Battle Brawlers. They continue doing this in The Final Takedown, but along with the rest of the Chaos Army, they disappear because of the defeat of Mag Mel. This marks the last appearance of Iron Dragonoid in the anime. It is never made clear whether the entire species disappeared or if the species is not strictly associated with Mag Mel. ;Ability Cards *'Ollan Terror': (Darkus, Pyrus, Subterra) *'Garran Demura': (Darkus, Pyrus, Darkus/Pyrus hybrid) *'Osma '(Ottom) (Ocelotl in the Japanese version) (Darkus) *'Mars Staten' (Japanese version: Mars Extension): (Haos, Subterra, Ventus) (This can only be used when one of each Attribute is on your side). Physical Game It was supposed to be released as a New Vestroia Heavy Metal/Baku Metal Special Attack, but instead was released in Mechtanium Surge as a BakuCore Bakugan. It has a hole on its right wing to support a BakuNano. The Darkus version has 910 Gs in a BakuSolo and BakuTrinity. It also comes in a Darkus Tri-Pack at 880 Gs. In Aquos and Ventus, it has 850 Gs in the BakuBox. The Toys R' Us limited edition Pyrus Tri-Pack comes with an Iron Dragonoid at 900 Gs, a BakuNano and a Mobile Assault Vehicle. Also comes in a BakuTrinity in Pyrus with 870 Gs. Its neck extends forward to help place BakuNano in his hole. Trivia *Iron Dragonoid's head is similar to Ultra Dragonoid's and Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon's. *Iron Dragonoid is one of several New Vestroia series Bakugan whose release was postponed. *In the anime, Iron Dragonoid's Bakugan form only had two horns instead of three. *In the anime, his body somewhat resembles Viper Helios's. *In the anime, Iron Dragonoid is the first Dragonoid seen in all six attributes (aside from Pyrus) naturally. *Its toy form acts like a triple-strike Bakugan, with two switches to open it completely. *Iron Dragonoid is the only Chaos Bakugan that doesn't spin in ball form or have a BakuNano. *It is very similar to Gus Burnan, due to the long neck and large wings. *On Bakugan Dimensions, it resembled a mechanical version of Neo Dragonoid. *Excluding the Intermission Screen, Iron Dragonoid was never seen in ball form, unlike Cyclone Percival and Flash Ingram. *As seen in the Intermission Screen, Iron Dragonoid's closed ball form looks almost identical to Neo Dragonoid. *Unlike Cyclone Percival and Flash Ingram, its common attribute (Subterra) is the only one that doesn't match with his actual counterpart. Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Team Sellon Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan